Say That Again
by schooltrackstar
Summary: Tomoyo was the best friend of a girl. Who happened to be a guy. Whose father happened to be the one that killed Tomoyo's parents. "I think I love you..." "But we can never be together..." "I'm sorry..." "Sorry doesn't work in this game." ExT AU
1. Chapter 1

"I love you

"I love you Moyo-chan."

"I love you too Eri-chan!"

Tomoyo smiled as she hugged her best friend, Eri. Eri grinned at her, and they walked to school. Boys and girls watched in admiration as they watched the two walk on the pathway to school.

A girl sighed happily as they came near. "I wonder why people like them hang around people like us."

"Yeah. Daidouji Tomoyo, the beauty that everyone talks about. She's loving and kind, not one to get angry, not to mention the student council president! She's like an idol, and she really is!"

"Yeah!" said a fellow student. "Hiiragizawa Eri is the brains behind Daidouji-san. She's cool and calm." They sighed. "But it's useless to ask her out. She declines all offers, male and female. She's the image of 'cool beauty!' Even in the school uniform!"

The girl uniform for Piffle Academy, the school they attended, consisted of a white blouse and a light purple vest over it, with a dark purple tie. The girls wore a skirt that was a few shades darker than the vest, and had a choice of either mid-thigh height, or knee-length. The guys however, only needed to wear a white collared shirt and dark purple dress pants. Their tie, however, was light purple.

"They're talking about us again…" muttered Eri as she took some books from her locker. Tomoyo laughed weakly from next to her.

"It's best to ignore rumors." Tomoyo smiled and opened her locker. Envelopes containing letters came out and onto the floor. Both of them stared blankly at them.

"Yo!" Li Syaoran ran up to them and stopped. He stared at the letters. He whistled. "Who are those from?"

"I calculate the 48 that aren't in love with me or taken," said Eri blankly as she stared. They turned to stare at her. Eri blinked at them. "What?"

Tomoyo just giggled and turned to Syaoran. "So how is it going with Sakura?"

He blushed. "Good I guess…"

"Wow," said Eri dryly as she fixed her uniform. "And here I thought you were gay."

"Uh-huh me too," agreed Tomoyo as she tapped her finger against her chin. "I read that you were spotted in a gay strip club."

"_Near_ one not in it!" Syaoran yelled.

"And by Sakura too…"

"But you also had a man with almost nothing on with you…"

"Uh…"

"Oh, cheating my dear cousin?" teased Eri.

"O-of course not!" spluttered Syaoran. He turned to Tomoyo and tried to ignore Eri. "Daidouji, you have some paperwork to do in the council room."

Tomoyo nodded and took off for the council room. Syaoran stared at Eri. "Are you ever gonna tell her?"

"Tell her…?"

"That you're a…"

"Soon."

**Say That Again**

_By schooltrackstar_

'_And the people of the Daidouji family learned how to wield a sword-'_

Eri stared at the book she held in her hands and sighed. Eri had relocated to the bench next to the lake for its quietness…But she couldn't concentrate, not with _that_ coming up. The day that she'd reveal everything…everything that she had kept secret…

She thought about Tomoyo. Did she know what she felt for her? Truly? Eri sweat dropped and shook her head. Nah, Tomoyo was beautiful but a bit...dense. Even if Tomoyo hated him, her feelings for her were true.

"Eri-chan!" Eri turned her head and stared at Tomoyo who was waving her hand in the air at her, her wavy hair in ponytails. She was smiling wide and Eri could feel herself becoming happy again. Tomoyo ran up behind the bench and hugged Eri from behind. She peeked over her shoulder to read the book. "Huh? Medicine?"

"Yeah." Eri turned back to her book and closed it. "I thought I might take a look into medical study."

"Hm…" Tomoyo wondered.

"Do you think I'll be a good one?" Eri asked.

Tomoyo grinned at her, sparkling. "Definitely! Eri-chan is great at everything!"

Eri lowered her head. "No…I'm not good at everything…"

Tomoyo stopped smiling, concerned. She thought about what to do in a while and jumped over the bench. She faced her and hugged Eri, placing her head on top of hers. "Then I'll make up for what you lack Eri. Just stay with me forever!"

"Of course I will."

"I gotta go Eri." Tomoyo let go of her and walked away but turned back, her ponytails flying. "But Eri…if you were a guy, I'd definitely fall for you!"

She pressed her lips softly against Eri's then hopped up, smiling. Tomoyo left, jogging. Eri stared at her back, silent.

"Huh…"

* * *

"Hey Tomoyo, could you come over to my house tomorrow for a while?" Eri asked as they finished school.

"Sure! I'll see if I can come around noon ok?" Tomoyo smiled at her and walked to her e-bike. "I'll make some treats!"

"Cool." Eri smiled. She heard people yelling. "What happened?"

"Sounds like Syaoran." Tomoyo stood on her toes to see what was happening. "Oh. My. God."

"What?"

"Everyone's asking Syaoran if he's gay!"

"Let's go!"

They elbowed their way through the group. "Move please!"

Eri and Tomoyo watched, amused, as Sakura tapped a finger on her boyfriend's chest. "Is it true you're gay?!"

"Déjà vu," commented Tomoyo. "Hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to them, her hands holding Syaoran's shirt and lifting him off the ground. "Hey Tomoyo-chan, Eri-chan!"

Eri nodded her head at Syaoran. "What's wrong with him?"

"I heard that he was gay." Sakura glared at Syaoran. "You aren't are you?"

"I don't think so," answered Syaoran. Sakura shook him. "Yes or no?"

"No! Seesh woman, lemme down already!" shouted Syaoran. Sakura huffed and placed him on the ground. "God, that hurts!"

"So gaki…cheating on my sister with a man huh?" said a guy behind Syaoran threateningly. Syaoran gulped and turned to face Touya, Sakura's older brother. People could almost see a deadly aura around him. Sakura peeked around Syaoran. "Hi onii-chan!"

"Prepare to die gaki!"

"NOOOO!"

* * *

"Hmm…this is Eri's house?" wondered Tomoyo as she stared at the old-fashioned Japanese house in front of her. "It's so big…"

"Young master! Young master!" Tomoyo saw an old lady yelling. She saw Tomoyo and jumped. "Oh I'm so sorry! You're here for…?"

"Eri," smiled Tomoyo.

"I'm here obaa-san," called a guy from the roof of the gate. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes, framed by spectacles.

"Eri…?" wondered Tomoyo aloud.

"Young master! Get down from there! Everyone's waiting for you," cried the old lady. He smirked and jumped down.

"Sorry obaa-san." He grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "Let's go!"

Too shocked, Tomoyo ran with the guy, running until they're stomachs were hurting. As Tomoyo collapsed on a bench, not use to exercise, gasped. "Why…? Who are you?"

The guy smiled at her and stood facing her. "Sorry, let me introduce myself."

He raised a hand to his heart and winked.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."

* * *

Kinda easy to tell who Eri is...and sorry for this shortish chapter! Yes, I know this isn't in my profile or advertised(lol shameless) in any of my stories. If you like this one, please review and check out my other stories! Thanks! And again, review, it really helps me get motivation!

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP**


	2. Chapter 2

"I never knew that Eri-chan had a twin brother!"

"Well, actually…"

"But why don't you live with her?"

Tomoyo and Eriol were chatting as they ate at a nearby café. Tomoyo had an iced coffee, while Eriol had a parfait. "That's because I'm studying aboard. In England."

Her eyes widened. "That's so cool! I've always wanted to visit England!"

Eriol smiled at her. "Then in the future, let's take a trip there!"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." Tomoyo grinned at Eriol and sipped some of her iced coffee. "Hey, I heard there's a fair a few blocks away. Wanna go?"

"Is that a date?" Eriol smirked cheekily.

"Maybe."

"Let's go then!"

Eriol offered his arm to Tomoyo and she took it, all the while smiling. They walked the few blocks to the fair. They stopped in front of a balloon pop station and watched everyone try to pop the balloons. "That bear is so cute!"

"You want it?" Eriol asked her politely. Tomoyo turned to him with puppy dog eyes. "Could you?"

Eriol sweat dropped. "All you had to do was ask."

He gave the person 5 and started throwing the darts. He managed to pop 6, and got a furry dog. He gave it to Tomoyo sadly. "Sorry I couldn't get the bear."

Tomoyo smiled at him and snuggled against the dog. "Nah, its okay."

"Tomoyo?" they heard a soft voice asking her. Tomoyo turned and saw Rika. "Rika!"

Eriol could see Rika's eyes slide over to him. He saw a flash of surprise, understanding, and then…calmness? That girl was perspective…

"Is this your boyfriend?" Rika asked her as they sat on a bench.

"Uh no," stammered Tomoyo. "He's just a friend…"

Eriol felt a pang in his heart when she said 'just a friend.' He saw that the look in Rika's eyes were pity…for him? "Oh."

"Anyways, why are you here?" said Tomoyo cheerily. Rika blushed.

"Me and Terada-san are on a date…"

"That's so nice! Did he get into the college that he wanted?" Tomoyo clapped her hands lightly as Rika nodded. She stood up, brushing her skirt. "Well, I'll be going now. I told him I'd meet him soon…"

"Ja ne!" The pair waved to Rika as she skipped away. Tomoyo sighed. "I'm so glad that Rika-chan got some time alone with her sweetheart."

"Huh?"

She turned to him. "Don't you know? Terada-san is in college, but Rika is still in high school so they rarely have time to see each other. And when they do its usually short."

"Oh…" Eriol thought about it. _'I understand how she feels…'_

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Bye Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol waved at said girl as she walked away. The old lady came out and shook a finger at the boy. "Young master! You know you shouldn't be doing that!"

"Yes, I know Obaa-chan." Eriol smiled at her and went to his room. She shook her head as another woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

They looked at the direction he had gone in. "Sometimes, a boy needs to be a boy."

Eriol placed the long-haired wig on his head. "Yeah…"

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Eri-chan, tell your brother I had a good time on Sunday," Tomoyo said to Eri over her magazine. She nodded at her.

Syaoran looked interested. "What, you went to his place?" he mumbled the words through the Choco-Pocky he had stuck in his mouth. He stared at Eri. "But I thought…"

She shook her head at him. 'No' she mouthed.

He nodded.

Tomoyo missed the whole silent conversation they were having as she flipped through it. "Hmmm…Nick Jonas going out with Selena Gomez…?"

They stared at her until she noticed. She smiled a sheepish smile. "What?"

"Nothin'," muttered Syaoran, shaking his head. Eri swiped some of his Choco-Pocky and gave one to Tomoyo. She nodded thanks and broke it with her teeth in half. "Oi! Get your own!"

"You're the president," Eri told him through a mouthful of chocolate and crackers. "Aren't you supposed to _encourage _sharing?"

"You're not supposed to have them here either." Tomoyo added, sipping her Mountain Dew.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the both of them. He shuffled some papers and stared at the two. "Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"There's the matter of the school trip."

"…"

"Uh…"

"You people forgot, didn't you?"

"The indecent thought of it!"

A glare.

"…forgot…"

"Yeah…"

"You guys sicken me."

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Syaoran." Eriol used a sing-song voice to make his cousin look at him. They were at home, the Japanese-styled mansion that both their families lived in, but in separate wings. Eri had reverted back to Eriol, as his whole family knew.

Said person looked at him, one eye on pulling out a huge book from the many bookcases, and another on his cousin. "What?"

"Tomoyo's birthday is coming up right?"

He nodded, flipping pages in the tome. "What bout it?"

"I want to get her something."

Syaoran dropped the book on his foot, and shouted. "OW!"

Eriol rolled his eyes as his cousin hopped from foot to foot. "Wei, ice please!"

The butler nodded and went to the kitchen to get some. Syaoran limped to the couch, and collapsed on it, propping his foot up with a pillow. "Lemme get this straight."

"You-"He pointed at Eriol. "Want to get something for her?"

"Yeah."

Syaoran fell back, astounded. "Wow. For once, you're thinking of another human being other than yourself."

Eriol was getting annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, what should I get her?"

Syaoran thought about it. "Lemme see…I'm getting her a hair pin…maybe a ring?"

Eriol's face lit up. "Yeah! Let me go to Tiffany and see-"

Syaoran raised a hand and stopped him. "It has to be from the heart."

Eriol raised an eyebrow at him while his mind was already forming a plan.

'_From the heart? Hmm…_' Eriol got it. _'I know! But I'm gonna need some help…'_

His slid his gaze over to Syaoran, who suddenly stood still. He didn't like the look in Eriol's eyes right now. The last time he had that look, it had resulted in Yelan, his mother, pulling both of their ears and giving them a lecture. A lecture about _you-know-what_ to boot.

"Syaoran!"

He was using that sing-song voice again.

ll

ll

ll

ll

"To everyone that doesn't know!" Syaoran shouted into the mic in the front of the bus, trying to get everyone's attention. They all quieted, waiting for him to continue. "Tomoyo's birthday will be during the trips so I hope you all brought presents!"

Tomoyo blushed. "You didn't need to do that."

He laughed and faked a punch at her shoulder. "Too late. I already did."

She rolled her eyes. "Where's Eri?"

Syaoran was about to tell her the truth when Eriol's words came back to him. _"Tell her the truth and I'll maim you!" _So he gulped and lied to her. "Eri's sick so she couldn't come. She said sorry, but was sending a present over."

"Aw, I feel bad for her." Tomoyo got a worried look. "I wonder what the present is…"

"You'll like it don't worry."

"Hmm…do you know what it is?"

"Uh…"

"Syaoran…" Now her voice was turning threatening.

"Seriously Tomoyo, I don't know!"

She glared at him half-heartedly. "I'll believe you…for now."

"We're heeerrrrrreeeeee!" yelled a girl, Chiharu, interrupting their conversation. People echoed her and looked outside the windows, to the beach.

"YAY!"

ll

ll

ll

ll

"OH MY GOD!" Tomoyo shouted, throwing her arms around the guy. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"You better believe it baby," smirked Eriol. "I'm your birthday present."

"Tell Eri thanks once we get back for me."

"Will do."

"Seesh, get this love fest over with please."

"You're just jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"SHUT UP!"

Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol were currently in the suite that the school had reserved for the student council. There were two rooms, one which Tomoyo would have and the other which the males would share, though grudgingly. There was a small kitchenette, a porch, and a decently furnished living room for them.

"Its time for us to get ready for the beach," announced Syaoran, breaking the silence. "The teachers planned some contests for today. A cooking one-"Tomoyo's eyes gleamed. "-an eating contest-"Eriol grinned. "-and some other things that I don't wanna mention because I'm lazy."

Both of them rolled their eyes. "Yeah, we knew that already."

"Go change and we'll meet at the beach." Syaoran motioned with his head at Tomoyo's room. "Make sure you don't let Eriol in."

A thunk could be heard when Tomoyo threw the thing nearest her at Syaoran's head. Which happened to be an apple and Eriol caught it. Syaoran stood up groaning, only to be hit in the head again with the apple from Eriol. "Baka."

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Walking on the beach at sunset is refreshing, don't you agree?" Tomoyo stretched, reaching her arms high as her thin shawl fell onto her shoulders. She and Eriol were walking next to the ocean, Eriol behind her. Tomoyo wore a short halter dress, with a thin shawl. Eriol was dressed in an open hooded short-sleeve shirt, leaving his chest open to viewers and shorts.

"Yeah, I guess." Eriol could feel his strength lagging. Did he remember to take his medicine? He seriously couldn't remember. "Don't you think we should be getting back now?"

Tomoyo looked at the setting sun and sighed mournfully. "Might as well. I'm supposed to get presents now…"

He held out a hand to her. "Let's go then."

Tomoyo smiled at him and took his hand. They retraced their steps to the hotel, where everyone was gathered to give Tomoyo her presents. "Tomoyo! Me first!"

She laughed lightly. "Ok, ok, one at a time please."

Rika handed her a box. "Here you go."

She opened it. It was a bracelet, bejeweled with amethysts and sapphires. "Thanks!"

"A hairpin! It's so pretty!"

"Teddy bear! So cuddly!"

"…That's a _lot_ of colored pencils."

"Music box? Oooh, _Claire de Lune_."

Tomoyo finally finished opening her presents and grinned. "Thanks to everyone!"

The teacher clapped his hands. "Ok, ok, time for bed people! Daidouji, carry those up with you."

She saluted him. "Aye aye!"

They went to their room, arms full of Tomoyo's birthday presents. Syaoran grunted and deposited it onto the couch, while the two did the same thing after him. Tomoyo yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Wait!" Eriol stopped her. "My present!"

Tomoyo stared at him. "Aw, you didn't have to!"

He smiled at her. "I wanted to. You'll find it."

Tomoyo stared at him quizzically and went into her room, shutting the door. After brushing her teeth and getting dressed, she climbed into bed. She was about to turn of the lights when she saw a black box on her pillow. Curious, but having a faint idea who it was from, she opened it.

Tomoyo was greeted with a ring. It was designed with a heart-shaped amethyst in the middle, with two sapphires on each side. The platinum band wove around diamonds, making it glitter hugely. She smiled, and saw the card. She flipped it open and read.

_Hope you liked your birthday present._

_No need to thank me._

_-Eriol_

Phew, I was anxious to get that one up before I went to sleep. Liked it? Anyways, has anyone read **Breaking Dawn** yet? I finished it and it's so freakin awesome!! As usual, review please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

'_If there is anything better than being loved, it is loving.'_

_-Wu Chun_

l

l

l

l

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, don't we have to get ready for the assembly?"

Syaoran nodded at Tomoyo. "Yeah, so hurry up."

She nodded. "I'll get Eri then!"

Tomoyo found her lying on her back at the pavilion, staring at nothing.

"What'cha doing?" asked Tomoyo, curious. She leaned over Eri.

Eri blew into her face. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

Eri frowned at her. Right now, she was feeling pissed and she didn't know why. "Can you leave me alone? I'm trying to think here."

Tomoyo pouted and stuck out her tongue at him. "Spoil-sport." She walked away, to leave her currently PMSing (or so she thought) alone.

A thought occurred to her and Tomoyo smirked.

She knew exactly what to do.

Eri sighed, and flipped open her cell and clicked on the calendar app. Her eyes flicked over the days until it landed on today and her eyes widened. Eri sat up abruptly.

Now she knew why she was acting so pissed.

l

l

l

l

A ten-year-old Eriol sat at his desk, reading the _Encyclopedia Britannica_. Why? Because his parents wanted him to be intellectual, not just a genius with an IQ of over 150.

A girl peeked around the door. She said musically, "Eriol, what are you doing here, reading that book?"

Eriol looked up and smiled at his twin sister. "Because my tutor told me too."

Eri rolled her eyes lightly and skipped over to Eriol. "Who cares about that stuffy tutor? Let's go!"

She tugged on him and he followed willingly.

Eriol loved his twin sister more than anything, and she felt the same way. Heck, he even loved her more than his Choco-Pocky! But not in that way.

Her eyes were the exact same shade of his, while her hair, albeit a bit longer was just a shade lighter. Even at the age of ten, her face was perfectly carved and her body was slender and lean. She was the epitome of beauty.

If they hadn't been siblings, they would have probably fallen in love with each other; get married, and have little darling kids.

As long as they were together, they were happy.

But fate had a different view on things.

l

l

l

l

It all started with a lockdown.

The principal had gotten over the PA system at the middle school they had then attended, and had announced that there was a student on the loose, with a knife. Terrified, all the teachers had instantly retreated with the students into their room.

Eri and Eriol both had gym, so they had plenty of room. Relaxed, Eri leaned on the bleachers and started talking to Eriol. "So what do you think about this lockdown?"

Eriol's eyes slid over to her as he pressed play on his iPod. "A bit useless. The guy is probably gonna get caught sooner or later by security."

Yes, they were that confident in the school's security.

"Yeah, I agree…" Eri trailed off, looking behind Eriol. A frightened look came into her eyes. Her mouth fell open to an 'O.'

The principal hadn't mention that the person was currently having gym and because of that…

"Eriol!" Everybody shouted at him but he couldn't hear due to his iPod. Nor could he see the girl advancing on him with a knife in her hand, his back turned at her.

So Eri decided to take it into her own hands. She grabbed the top of her twin's arm and turned him around, putting her at the knife's end. Eri gasped as the knife entered her back while Eriol watched, horrified.

Blood sprayed everywhere.

_'Nooo! Don't leave meeeeeeeeeeee!'_

A storm of emotions went through Eriol as he watched his sister. Fear because of the first person he ever loved possibly dying. Anger because she decided to leave him early. And…sadness because deep down, he knew.

Knew that the outcome would be life altering.

Eri stared at Eriol sadly as she fell slowly. "Looks like I won't be able to keep our promise after all…"

She was referring to the promise the twins had made. Their promise was that when they married, the both of them would have their wedding together. But now…

Eriol fell onto his knees next to his sister. "No, don't talk. The doctors are coming!"

She smiled weakly as everybody around them started screaming. "If they can...but I think I'm too far gone…"

He could feel tears dripping down his face. "No!"

"Sorry…"

And with that, Eri Hiiragizawa's eyes closed.

l

l

l

l

The doctor came out of the emergency room and faced the anxious family members of Eri. He shook his head. "We tried everything we could but…"

Erika, the mother Eri was named after, broke down and fell to the floor. Her older sister, Yelan Li, knelt down and comforted her. Their father, Haruka, was speechless. He couldn't believe that his little girl was gone…

Eriol said nothing. He felt hollow. He knew this day would come, but he didn't think so soon. He spoke up. "Can we see her?"

The doctor glanced at him and nodded. Eriol got up and went into the room, leaving his mother and father.

He stood beside the hospital his dead twin laid on. The blood covered clothes had been removed and replaced with a white hospital gown, hiding the wound, and any evidence of it, from sight.

Eri looked exactly like she did when she was sleeping.

But there was one difference.

She wasn't breathing.

Then and there, Eriol decided on the only way to keep his sister alive.

He became her.

l

l

l

l

"Eriol, there's a letter for you." Yelan handed her nephew an envelope. He nodded silently and took it.

It was a week after Eri had died, and the whole family was in mourning for her. Getting a paper cutter, he sliced it open and shook out the letter.

'_Dear Eriol,' _he read.

'_The only way you would have been able to get this letter was that if I died before I got married. If I had gotten married, then this letter would have been destroyed and forgotten._

_But if you are reading this right now, I am dead._

_I'm sorry…'_

"What are you saying sorry for?! You're dead!" Those words were shouted mentally in Eriol's mind.

'_But you know how our family had 'special' abilities._

_Because of those abilities, I knew what would happen with my life and how it would end. _

_Maybe you knew, maybe you didn't but I think you had a feeling of what I felt about you. So, here I say it for you if you didn't know. _

_Wo ai ni._

_Yes, I know that I should love you because we're siblings. But the love I felt for you was…more._

_We should've grown old together; married to people we knew and loved, with our grandchildren playing in front of a warm, fiery, fireplace while it snowed outside._

_But it wasn't meant to be. Because…'_

Eriol's brow creased.

'_Mother and Father probably didn't tell you…but we were both engaged. They were engagements before birth. But I knew that you wouldn't want that and talked to them. Though they might not be loyal to each other, they were to us and canceled the engagements._

_I know you will find love again…'_

l

l

l

l

Eri yawned and placed her hand on the door knob. She flipped open the card in her other hand.

_Come to the clubhouse at 3 PM! We have a surprise for you!_

_-T&S_

Right now, she felt irritated. She wanted to crawl into bed and pull the covers over her blue head and sleep. But, she had to see what they were up to. So Eri opened the door.

And had confetti sprayed in her face.

Eri stared open-mouthed as she took in everything.

Tables were crowded with pizza boxes, soda cans, and just plain food stuff. Fahrenheit's _I Have My Young_ was blaring through the state of the art speakers stationed at the top of the room. She looked at Tomoyo in front of her, shocked. Eri stuttered. "What-how-why?"

Tomoyo grinned at him. "Well, I noticed that you were feeling a bit down, so I got everyone to plan a party!"

Syaoran walked over to them, champagne flute glass in hand. "Yeah, she force-I mean, said, that we should do a party to cheer you up." He looked away. "Though I don't know what cheering up you need…"

Tomoyo frowned at the boy. "Not needed."

"And…?" drawled Syaoran. Tomoyo rolled her eyes at him. "Whatevs."

Eri let a small smile slip onto her face. Well, maybe she didn't need to go to bed so soon…

"Come on Eri! Dance with me I love this song!" Tomoyo pulled Eri's hand to the dance floor. "One step at a time!"

Eri laughed at the silliness of Tomoyo. She was just so child-like when she was like this. Eri smiled at her and danced.

"Come on, let's go to the roof and shoot fireworks!" Tomoyo laughed and dragged the group to the stairs leading to the rooftop and up.

She picked up some purple fireworks on the wall and turned to them. "Hurry up!"

Syaoran stuck out his tongue and picked up a green sparkler and lit it. Blue and red sparks flew from the top. "Eh? Where's the green?"

Eri shook her head laughingly. "Baka."

Tomoyo tugged on Eri's hand. "Join me!"

Eri smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah."

'_In the form of a violet-haired beauty.'_

_disclaimer: i dont own..._

So, here is the answer to your question. Why does Eriol dress as a girl. I hope you understand now! :D Didn't come out exactly as I wanted but oh well. Reviews are welcome!

* * *


End file.
